This invention relates to a visual signal device for a bicycle, and more particularly to a fender mounted two-sided device which has a light reflective means on one side and which has a "day glow orange" material on the other side thereof. The signal device is selectively rotatable to permit either the light reflective means or the day glow orange material to be presented rearwardly.
Heretofore, various types and sizes of reflective materials have been assembled into devices to provide protection during darkness for objects to which they are attached when these objects are subjected to a light source from approaching vehicles. When such prior devices have been used previously, the mass described by the reflected light, when viewed from a distance, has been on a one-to-one ratio with the area of the reflective material presented by the devices. Thus, the prior devices presented a continuous source of compromise between desired adequate illumination and practicality of such a device from the standpoint of cost, size, appearance in daylight, and general consumer acceptability.
The above-described difficulties were solved, for the most part, by applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,046,397 and 4,113,351. In particular, the instant invention is deemed to be an improvement of the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,397. In the device of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,397, a plurality of flat rectangular shaped reflector members were pivotally mounted within an elongated, upstanding channel-shaped support with the reflector members being selectively pivotally moveable with respect to the support to present a generally fan-shaped outline.
In the application U.S. Pat. No. 146,302 entitled "Visual Signal Device for a Bicycle" filed concurrently herewith, a device is described which has the ability to be able to be rotated so that a light reflective surface may be presented in the desired direction at night and so that a highly visible day glow orange surface will be presented during the daylight hours. The device of the co-pending application is designed to be mounted on either the front fork or the rear fork of the bicycle. In some instances, the bicycle upon which the signal device is to be mounted does not have a rear fender and it has been found that it is desirable, in some cases, to not only provide a visual signal device for the bicycle but to mount the same on a fender which may be secured to the rear fork of the bicycle.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved safety reflector device.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fender mounted improved safety reflector device.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which may be selectively rotatably moved to present either a light reflective surface or a highly visible day glow orange surface.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.